The present invention relates generally to connectors for tubular skylights.
Tubular skylights have been provided for illuminating the interiors of buildings in an aesthetically pleasing and energy efficient way with natural sunlight. An example of a commercially successful skylight is disclosed in the present assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,622, and further examples of effective tubular skylights are disclosed in the present assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,713 and in allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/126,331, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In tubular skylights such as the those mentioned above, a transparent plastic dome is mounted on a roof of a building by means of a metal flashing that is attached to the roof. Extending down from the dome is a metal tube that has a highly reflective inner surface. The tube extends down to the ceiling of the interior room sought to be illuminated, where it terminates at a disk-shaped light diffuser mounted on the ceiling by means of one or more support rings that engage the lower end of the tube.
It will be appreciated that with the above general description of tubular skylights in mind, many components must be connected together. As but one example, the tube itself is ordinarily made from a flat sheet of metal that is bent into a cylindrical shape to form the tube, with the opposite ends of the sheet of metal slightly overlapping each other in the cylindrical configuration and being held in the cylindrical configuration by manually taping the length of the joint between the ends of the bent sheet. As understood by the present invention, while effective, the above-mentioned manual means for forming the tube can result in tubes having diameters that might exhibit deviations slightly from design. Moreover, it is sometimes desirable that the tube slightly taper, i.e., assume a slightly frusto-conical shape, and it is difficult to precisely configure a tube to have such a shape using the manual taping method described above. Fortunately, the present invention recognizes that it is possible to easily and with a high degree of repeatability effect a precisely-configured skylight tube.
As another example, consider the connection between the plastic dome and metal flashing. A metal screw is advanced through an ABS washer that is positioned in a hole in the dome, and the screw engages the metal flashing. As recognized herein, the washer can sometimes undesirably rotate in the hole of the dome, thereby rendering it less than optimally effective as a connection interface with the screw and, hence, the flashing to which the dome is mounted.
As yet other examples, connecting the diffuser and the various support rings to the lower end of the tube and to the ceiling must be accomplished in relatively confined areas, and accordingly can be a cumbersome and time-consuming task. The present invention understands that such connections can be effected quickly and securely by the novel connecting systems and methods disclosed herein.
A light transmitting member for a skylight includes a sheet defining opposed axial edges. The sheet can be bent into a light transmitting configuration, wherein the axial edges are juxtaposed with each other and a light transmitting channel is established by the sheet. First and second sets of axially spaced tab elements are formed along respective axial edges of the sheet. A first tab element in the first set includes a tab while a second tab element in the second set defines a tab opening. As disclosed in detail below, the tab is movable between an engage configuration, wherein the tab can be received through the tab opening, and a lock configuration, wherein the tab cannot be removed from the tab opening to thereby hold the sheet in the light transmitting configuration. Indeed, at least upper and lower tab elements include respective tabs and respective tab openings, and the tab of each tab element in a pair is receivable through the tab opening of the other tab element in the pair.
In a preferred embodiment, each set of tab elements includes at least two tab elements. The tab elements in the first set are juxtaposed with respective tab elements in the second set when the member is in the light transmitting configuration to establish plural tab element pairs. Each tab element is integral to the sheet, i.e., the sheet is cut to form the tabs, with the tabs being retained on the sheet by an uncut living hinge.
Furthermore, the sheet is formed with at least two upper tab elements in each set of tab elements. The upper tab elements of one set are axially and radially spaced from each other to facilitate selectively establishing one of: a frusto-conical shape, and a cylindrical shape, of the sheet in the light transmitting configuration.
In another aspect, a method for forming a skylight tube includes providing a sheet defining first and second opposed edges, and forming plural tabs along at least the first edge and forming plural tab openings along at least the second edge. The method further includes advancing the tabs through respective tab openings with the sheet in a light transmitting configuration. Then, the tabs are bent to hold the sheet in the light transmitting configuration.
In yet another aspect, a skylight tube includes a sheet having a reflective surface. Fasteners are formed integrally on the sheet. The fasteners can be moved to hold the sheet in a light transmitting configuration, wherein the reflective surface is an inside surface.
In another aspect, a skylight dome fastener adaptor includes a hollow body defining an outer surface. Plural ribs are formed on the outer surface and are configured for engaging a hole in a skylight dome in an interference fit to impede rotation of the body in the hole.
In still another aspect, a lower skylight assembly includes a skylight dress ring that has a vertical flange formed with at least one clip hole. A skylight support ring has a vertical flange closely spaced from the vertical flange of the dress ring and terminating in a horizontal flange defining a ratchet aperture. Per present principles, a zip clip has an elongated body defining opposed first and second elongated surfaces, and a clip protrudes from one of the surfaces and is received in the clip hole of the dress ring. Also, at least one of the surfaces of the zip clip is formed with ratchet structure that engages the ratchet aperture of the support ring to thereby hold the dress ring onto the support ring.
In yet another embodiment, a zip tie has an elongated body defining first and second ends. A ratchet structure is formed on the body. Moreover, a clip arm is attached to and extends perpendicularly away from the first end of the body. Still further, the clip arm defines a channel. The channel is configured to receive a threaded fastener in self-tapping threadable engagement.
The details of the present invention, both as to its structure and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like parts, and in which: